


Rainy Monday

by DaddyVanillaBear



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Commissioned Work, Domestic Bliss, Lions as Cats, M/M, Non Voltron AU, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyVanillaBear/pseuds/DaddyVanillaBear
Summary: Living together in their small apartment, they may not have the biggest and best that money can buy, but they have each other through thick and thin. Keith could never ask for more than what he has with his beloved boyfriend lance, and all Lance can see is Keith when it comes to the world around them. Thankfully the two of them have all they need right next to them.





	Rainy Monday

In the wee hours of the morning, around the barest crack of dawn, rain could be heard gently falling, just barely above a drizzle; the street lamps of the city were still on, a ghostly glow in the early morning fog that came with the rain. On this morning, tucked in bed, wrapped around each other more so like kittens than actual humans, two young transmen laid in a mess of limbs and blankets, the warmth from one another and the heated blankets keeping them in a deep slumber. They were perfect together, the oldest, known simply as Keith, was tall and pale skinned with mess of black locks that fell nearly over his shoulders in the mullet fashion that he refused to cut, his body toned with muscles from his days of high school football and a simple bluish purple birthmark on his right cheek that stood out against his skin. If he had been awake then it would be clear to see that his eyes were a dark shade of purple, almost black in the right lighting, but asleep it was impossible to tell, only that he was content and the lips normally tugged into a deep frown rested in a pleasant smile, his face buried against the warm skin of his partner’s neck. Where Keith was tall and slim with pale skin, Lance was nearly his opposite, the other trans male being shorter, and softer, his belly and thighs plumped and his skin a sun kissed tan that often sported a bit of bluish green glitter around where his freckles were. And his hair, though just as thick as Keith’s, was a warm chestnut brown and kept short, his skin often smelling of cocoa butter and his eyes the most breathtaking ocean blue that Keith had ever seen. Laying under the covers together both of them slept as the rain gently fell, the two having crashed just earlier that night after a small movie marathon. 

Their apartment, though not the largest in the city, was filled with love and warmth, pictures of the two of them littering the walls along with their makeshift family and pets, namely the two cats that ruled the apartment under foot. The bedroom the two young trans men were sleeping in was smaller than they would like, but still big enough for their queen size bed and writing desk, a small nightstand with a tap light resting by Keith’s side of the bed as well as an old faded poster featuring a galaxy themed fighting movie that neither Keith nor Lance would ever dream about getting rid of. Warm underneath the covers, some knitted by Lance’s abuela, the two of them slept, breathing softly in unison, dreaming their secret dreams that the world was not privy to know…

The first sign of stirring came around a couple hours of later, Lance’s legs tightening closed and his eyes scrunching up as he was reluctantly waking up, causing Keith in turn to squirm and try and keep him close, not wanting to lose his bed mates warmth. 

“Mmm...Keith, babe I gotta go-”

“No.” Keith grunted, voice thick with sleep, not even bothering to open his eyes. “Just stay in bed…”

“Keith, I just gotta piss, i’ll be right back-” Lance whined softly, legs clenching tighter as he tried to hold it while combating his boyfriends hold. 

“Can’t you hold it?” Keith finally asked, letting Lance go, though none too happy about it as he stared bleary eyed at him, grunting when a cat was picked up from the foot of the bed and placed over his face, Lance giggling softly at how the reddish hued cat just mewled and made her home on Keith’s face and neck, allowing Lance to get up to speed walk to the bathroom on tip toes to be quiet, getting to the bathroom just in the nick of time. 

Lance had to admit, as he was washing his hands after relieving himself that Keith made him feel more normal, more accepted and loved than anyone else in this crazy chaotic world they called home. Where others saw ‘confusion’ and mental illness, or worst of all ‘disgusting’, Keith saw beauty. Keith saw another way of thinking, and saw Lance for what he truly was, a man who was born in the body that wasn’t his own and was slowly, like a flower, changing and blooming into the young man Lance was supposed to be. Lance’s heart felt to grow large at the thought, bringing his hands up to his chest, finding that they were still soft, but wouldn’t be much longer once he could save up the money- they had done Keith’s surgery first, because Lance knew Keith needed it more than him, knowing how bad his boyfriends depression and social anxiety had gotten worse rather than better despite the binders, and Lance was so proud of him, he was one step closer to looking how he wanted to truly be. Lance just couldn’t wait for the day he would have his turn. It made his anxiety flare but also his hopes soar at the thought that one day, one blessed day he would be able to wear a shirt without his breasts being shown…

Tip toeing back to the bedroom Lance giggled at the sight of Keith sprawled out on his back with the blanket to his chest, chest shirtless with Red curled up by his neck and Azule laying on his belly above the covers as if to say he was an acceptable bed when there was still so much unused bedding. It took all of Lance's will power- and he failed- not to take a picture, saving it to his phone quick before climbing up under the covers, snuggling into the open spot that was just big enough for his to rest his head on Keith’s chest and his body to curl against him, a gentle purr like noise escaping past his lips when Keith stroked his fingers through his hair. 

“Good kitty, now, go back to sleep. I’ll make breakfast in the morning.” Keith yawned,choosing to ignore Lance’s chuckle that it was already morning, just not the time they want to be up. “Go to sleep Lance or i’ll smother you with Azule.”

“Yes pup.” Lance giggled again, quick to close his eyes, letting sleep take him again in its comforting embrace. 

‘

Awakening for the second time was easier when there was a screaming cat in Lance’s and Keith’s face, the two felines having deemed that they had waited long enough for their humans to sleep and that the time for their breakfast was now. Not half an hour more, not even five minutes more, but now!

Lance’s giggle was just more fuel for the blueish gray cats fire, paws papping at his face until he conceded to getting up, the cuban beauty watching as Keith did the same, the trans man heading over to their dresser, pulling out an old black t-shirt with a band logo etched on the front, a pair of jeans pulled up with sloppy care as a hand brushed his hair out of his forehead. It takes the cats only a moment to realize that by both humans being up that they would be fed, their paw steps prompt as they run from the bedroom, clearly heading towards the kitchen where there glass bowls laid in need of food. Lance was quick to make the bed in his usual routine, a kiss pressed to Keith’s lips in passing as he made his way to the dresser to slip on his binder and blue tank top, standing in front of the mirror to make sure everything appeared in place, even though he knew he didn’t have to wear his binder when he was home, he couldn’t help but feel safer in it. With a pair of sweatpants tugged on and slippers on his feet Lance heads straight for the bathroom to begin the grueling process of cleaning himself up for the morning, cupping the warm water in his hands as he gently splashes his face a few times. He then adds a bit of charcoal exfoliants, making sure to wash his pores thoroughly and getting his skin to feel smooth before washing it off and patting it dry, adding the final step, his coconut scented lotion. Inhaling a gentle breath Lance deemed himself perfect,heading silently towards the small kitchen where he hears Keith humming to himself and the radio above the sink announcing the news. It feels...so normal.

“...today we are expecting rain that will vary from a light drizzle to a heavy downpour as the day continues, temperatures in the low sixties that will only get cooler by the evening with winds at-” 

Lance no longer listens to the high pitched man announcing the weather, instead he walks by his precious babies and gives both Red and Azule a playful scratch to their backsides before grabbing the cutting board and the paring knife. WIth a bag of fruit and clean bowl waiting already for him Lance starts the salad by chopping into a pink lady apple, the task of cutting becoming almost a second sense as he watches Keith whisk eggs together in a glass measuring cup. Lance’s fingers and knife work in unison, chopping up slices and grabbing another portion before the knife can hurt him. By the time he cuts up a few banana’s Lance is hopelessly staring at Keith who stands in front of the stove, spatula in hand and a pan of eggs cooking. 

Keith appears so handsome standing there cooking, his eyes half lidded whilst he hums and his posture relaxed. It was moments like this, when Keith’s anxiety and depression wasn’t flairing that Lance thought he looked the happiest, and though the moment didn’t always last, Lance always did his best to make sure he felt loved and safe, even when his own head was screaming negative thoughts. 

“Kitten, you’re staring, what’s going on in that mind of yours?” Keith teased, putting the heat on the stove on low as he took the several steps over to where Lance stood at the table cutting fruit, gently taking the knife away from the cuban trans man as he lent in for a kiss, fingers taking Lance’s own gently. “Hm? Normally you don’t shut up, but now you’re being quiet, are you just tired or...is today a bad day? Did you take your medicine yet kitten?” 

Lance lent in closer to accept the kiss, nuzzling his nose gently against’ keith’s own while he brought up a piece of grape for Keith to take a bite of, taking the remaining bit for himself. “No, no, today’s a good day, pup, i’m just...I was thinking about how hot you look standing over there- not that you aren’t hot all the time! But like, you’re so cool and confident and just even cooking a thing of scrambled eggs you just look like the most handsome guy i have ever seen and i’m rambling…” 

Keith’s laughter was soft, not malicious as he kissed Lance’s lips again, taking up Lance’s hands to kiss his blue painted fingertips. “Hey, that was the sweetest thing i’ve heard all week, honest kitten, you make daddy so happy. And today? Today we’re going to take it easy, no going to the gym, no phones, just you and me.”

“I’d like that.” Lance whispered between kisses, shivering as the knife was placed in his hand and Keith was stepping back to the stove, leaving Lance to cut up the rest of the melon and pineapple chunks for their breakfast. 

When the fruit was finally tossed in the bowl and drizzled with honey Lance got about to making the toast- dark and canadian white for keith, and light and whole grain for himself. The table was set with old flower printed plates and silver forks, as well as mini bottles of orange juice Lance remembered putting in the fridge from the other day. Serving himself and Keith the fruit and eggs Lance felt himself smile at the way Keith watched him, the other trans male resting his chin in his hand, eyes dark with love for the other, a gentle whisper of thanks all Lance could hear as he went to take his seat across from the other, Keith’s smile growing as a fruit chunk was popped into his mouth. 

“Spirited Away and Big Hero six are playing today on ABD, you want to make some tea and watch them with me?” Keith asked between bites of egg, his nearly covered in ketchup and a splash of hot sauce where Lance merely liked garlic salt on his. Underneath the table both Azule and Red could be heard purring, tails surely swatting as they groomed each other. “Such lazy kitties.”

“They’re lesbians, leave them alone!” Lance barked out a laugh, looking under the table to give the felines a smile. “Your love is valid and I love you. Keith is just being a butt face.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Keith rolled his eyes good naturedly, flicking a piece of banana at the cuban. “When we’re done i’ll wash up the dishes if you go make the couch up how we like it.” 

Lance nodded happily at that, shoving a forkful of apple and egg in his mouth. He loved Keith, truly he did, but his boyfriend knew nothing on how to make a proper blanket fort. 

 

The couch futon had been made up with every blanket and pillow that the cuban trans man could find, layering them perfectly into a nest like structure that reminded Lance of how a bird would make it, the sides propped and held into place by pillows and the space of it just big enough for him and Keith to safely cuddle. Only twice- well, honestly four times did he have to shoo the cats from getting into it before it was perfect, both felines deeming that they must be smothered by blankets as Lance scoffed and shooed them. Adding a blanket on top to drape over themselves Lance mved to get into the pillow and blanket nest, sighing as the softness wrapped around him and he could see Keith approaching, remote already in hand as he slipped in to cuddle up against the cuban, chuckling when the cats were quick to sneak in before the blanket could be draped on top. 

“Keith, i’m pregnant.” Lance teased, pulling his shirt over the two cats that had sat on his lap, the cuban laughing when Keith snorted. “And you’re the father.”

“Last time I checked, we weren’t cats, they’re adopted anyhow-”

“Don’t you say that!” Lance was quick to put his hands over the felines ears much to their bepuzzlement. “They don’t know they’re adopted, what if they start acting out, shredding bibles and doing nip? You want that on your conscience?!”

“You are the biggest dork.” Keith snorted, pressing a kiss to Lance’s lips to shut him up. “And I love you, now be quiet, the movies about to start.” 

Lance snuggled himself up against keith further, his head resting in the crook of his neck before his attention fell onto the television that began to play the opening tune to the first movie, a squeal of excitement escaping Lance as he held Keith’s hand. He always felt incredibly happy when they could something together that he enjoyed, even if it was simply watching his favorite movie. Feeling Keith wrap his arm around him to pull him close Lance could feel the gentle tapping of Keith’s thumb against his hip, a silent way that Keith used to stimulate himself to show his own happiness, as well as another way to say ‘I love you.’ 

Half way through the movie Lance was near lulled asleep by the stroking of Keith’s thumb and the purring of the cats, He could practically feel how much Keith loved him, the way the other was warmth and goodness, gentle touches and nudges. It was enough to make tears come to Lance’s half lidded eyes, the tears falling slowly. Lance could barely hum out with how thick his throat felt when Keith had asked him if he was okay, the cuban beauty only choking out that he was happy as Keith guided his face upwards to press a kiss to his lips. Fingers smoothed back a lock of Lance’s hair, keith’s work calloused fingers stroking the strands behind his ears as lips continued to press to Lance’s own, making their way down his chin and to his jaw, kissing a slow, lazy trail. Keith always loved how smooth Lance’s soft skin felt after being shaved, his nose gently taking in the scent of Lance’s lotion. Lance made Keith feel safe, made him feel as if nothing could hurt them whilst they were in their nests of blankets while the outside world was rained upon. The two felines, content to groom each other purred softly as if to agree with the texan. 

“Hey, look at me,” Keith whispered, voice low, and husky from his previous sleep like state, his fingers curling against Lance’s neck where he stroked down the expanse of skin. “You’re the best thing that could ha’ happened ta me. And don’t ya think for a second I will ever stop loving ya.” 

Lance sniffled softly, smiling at the southern accent keith let slip out as he held onto the other,fingers brushing against the cheeks that were stubbled from being shaved, coarse hair slow in growing in. Lance inched himself closer until he was sitting Keith’s lap, his side resting against the flat chest, and hand brought up to smooth through thick locks of hair. Lance loved him, loved Keith with all his heart and soul, so much that he felt as if his very being was in danger of ceasing to exist if the other were to stop loving him. Kissing at Keith’s lips once more, Lance murmured the words that had been on his mind for such a long time now. 

“I want to marry you Keith- puppy- i want  to marry you and live happily ever after. I don’t want anyone but you. Gods above and below, I love you!” Lance sobbed, kissing desperately, fingers tugging on the shirt Keith wore. “Don’t ever leave me, please puppy, stay with me.”

Keith cooed him as best he could, smoothing out Lance’s hair softly, unable to do anything but kiss those plump lips of his beloved kitten. “I’m not going anywhere kitten. I promise, after a few more paychecks, i’m going to get you the nicest wedding ring you have ever seen and i’ll make you a proper Mr. Lance Kogane.”

Lance chuckled shakily at that, clinging tightly to the other. “You promise?”

“I promise.” Keith whispered against Lance’s lips, giving the bottom flesh a soft suckle. “I’ll keep you safe and loved. You’ll be my pretty little kitten.”

“And you my handsome little pup.” Lance murmured, calming down again by the stimulation of one of the cats kneading his thigh and the hand through his hair. “Keith?”

“Yeah?” The texan asked, having paused the television with the remote before turning his attention on the other, hand mid petting. 

“Do you mind petting my hair and feeding me some of the fruit cup?” Lance asked softly, nuzzling his face against Keith’s neck, afraid that the other could tell him to grow up and feed himself- which Keith had done before when the other was in a sour mood, but this time Keith merely smiled and kissed at Lance’s forehead as best he could. 

“Yeah, I don’t mind kitten. Having one of those days?” Keith asked softly, reaching out over the blanket and pillow walls in order to select one of the snacks that had been laid out, thankful the fruit cup had been drained of juice already, his hand resuming petting through Lance’s thick locks. “How about we watch the rest of this movie and afterwards we can make grilled cheese for lunch?”

“With tomato soup?” Lance asked, opened his mouth to take the offered piece of peach. 

“Tomato soup, clam chowder, whatever you want, kitten.”

Lance couldn’t help but feel himself be lulled back into a blissful state, mouth opening to take bits of the offered fruit. It didn’t matter if it was rainy or outside, or if the world was unfair, for wrapped up in their blankets and bodies pressed close, Lance felt as if he was living the good life up on cloud nine, and as long as Keith was by his side, nothing would ever bring him down.

The cats purred loudly as if agreeing with the happy transman…

 


End file.
